left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gameplay Modes
Instead of adding "unofficial" game-play modes to the main wiki, I figured it'd be appropriate to add them here. Dashade 02:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it's always bothered me. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't remove the other TCG reference. I'd remove it now but I'm installing more games on Steam... If you want to, feel free. Dashade 00:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) =Tactical Crouch Game= Tactical Crouch Game, or TCG, is a fun little custom co-op game style on left 4 dead where everyone is crouched at all times, flashlights are off, and the only time you get out of crouch and run is if someone on your team gets dragged by a smoker or if there is a tank. The challenge is to stick together and use fewer bullets. The reason why you would play TCG is because most of the time people usually run off from the rest of the team or someone gets left behind. When you play TCG every one moves at the same speed even if you are limping and you need you teams help more then ever when you can’t move as fast. Another reason is because when you are crouching and have no flashlight, the zombies most of the time can’t see you coming so you feel a little more stealthy and you will not have the horde after you all the time. Good tactics for when you are playing TCG is to make sure all bots or idle players are killed so they do not attract any zombies. Another good tactic is to have a weapon that does not make too much noise and can kill a zombie with a few shots. Make sure to save your med kits for when things look bad or your teammates are dying. TCG is not how fast you finish a level its how well. The best tactic you should use is to stick together as a team and form lines, where someone takes point at the front and leads. The player who takes point should always get the first shot to help reduce friendly fire and to alert players of incoming zombies. The middle players are for support such as to melee zombies that get too close or to pick up players trapped or down. The player at the end watches the back and alerts the team if there are zombies attacking from behind. If you are overrun by a horde of zombies the best tactic is to get your team in a corner and keep meleeing or to get your team on a wall and have two players in the back standing up shooting and two people in the front crouched shooting as well. =Left 4 Speed= Left 4 Speed, or L4S, is another custom mini-game for Versus Mode. The rules are simple. * You run. * If someone goes down behind you, you cannot turn around and help them. At most, you're allowed to turn around and shoot. * If someone is incapacitated, you cannot help them up unless they are in front of you. * "Scoring" is based on how far the furthest player on a team goes, not on the average distance the team goes. Another gameplay mode I quote from wikipedia "There will also be a fourth game mode that has not yet been revealed." Should we add it to this article stating that it will have a fourth game play mode? Powers38Talk 10:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I heard Doug talking about it in an interview once, but we got zero information about it besides that it's a mode, so we got nothing to write about in here, it should go in Left 4 Dead 2 I think. Zikkun 12:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Scavenge mode just revealed. Check here:http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=983651 realism mode just has been revealed. Realism Mode Aratinga A.Ѭ, 20:39, October 08, 2009 (UTC) Question. Will i be able to play Versus mode without other players? Or at least, play as the Infected in Single Player? (For xbox, i mean). Nelo Angelo97 19:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) If it is the same as in L4D, no. A lot of people think youll be able to do a single player Scavnege match. Similar thing, you know...--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 21:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Either way, i can get "revenge" by hitting Infected over the head with a Frying Pan. Nelo Angelo97 12:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) How can we have a whole article on Scavenge, but not one for Versus? Seriously now. Rather inconsistent. I agree completely, I have been working on transfer the versus info to a new page (and adding more Left 4 dead 2 info to it as well), but I'm not sure how to get rid of the redirect it has to the Gameplay Modes page. Does anyone know how? Other than the redirect issue it is a fairly easy that should be completed asap.--Verno 17:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I agree on this. It's pretty hypocrite[[Dwarfjesus]] 17:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I just made the Versus article! I pretty much copy and pasted the versus info on this page, but I added a little Left 4 Dead 2 info and other little changes as well.--Verno 21:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Gameplay Mode vs. Game Mode I don't know about most people, but I usually call the different modes for a video game just "Game Modes" rather than "Gameplay Modes". What do you guys call it? Should it be changed?--Verno 04:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Catagories Alright, so now that we're creating seperate pages for each gamemode, what about the category? In the format of the weapons, or the healing items. This needs to be organized. --Metford 22:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Having a page for competitive game modes would be nice for info like infected spawning and other things versus and scavenge mode have in common. --Verno 03:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Realism mode should really have its own page. There is a need for tactics and clarification. If anyone can also find out stat differences for realism, that would be great. I do know of one major difference- on normal, at the mall atrium, it takes 13 tanks to fill the car, rather than 8. This info really should be collected.paladincarvin@gmail.com 16:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Question once again In versus, what happens when both teams go to safe room without getting attacked (infected players are not allowed to attack)? Because, if both teams get to the safe room, team with more damage done as Infected get 25 points. So what happens if both teams doesn't get attacked? Sorry if bad english... ŊυĐε 13:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Realism scariest mode Even this is horror game, it's not so scary. But when playing Realism + expert, and you are on low health, then get boomer biled in crescendo event... You can see nothing, and next thing you notice is that you are dead. ŊυĐε 09:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Talk pages are not forum. WE do have a forum. Imperialscouts 16:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Realism Mode Hello, I was reading your section on realism mode and I was thinking, does anyone else believe that there should be a little note on how to enable realism mode and if it is only for online use? This would be good as people would know how to enable it and if it can be used in single player. Just wondering. Tankmeister 22:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Mutation Discussions I decided to make this discussing what you think the next announced Mutation is going to be like. Some things will be pretty obvious, but the new 'Bleed out' announced sounds pretty vaugue. My idea is that all survivor permanent HP is replaced by Temporary, even if you use a first-aid kit. Dragon1300 00:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :From what I heard, all first aid kits are out, including safe room ones, and you're already 'bleeding out' right at the very start, making the whole thing basically a rush game before your health drops to 1 and you get incapp'd. Pills will be plentiful, though. Sera404 01:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC)